Black Cat
Felicia Hardy, mainly known as Black Cat, is a recurring character in the Spider-Man comics. Though nowadays a more anti-heroic character Black Cat was originally a fairly self-interested and amoral individual who would frequently try to tempt Spider-Man and usually try to convince him that she had feelings for him. Over time though she did indeed begin to develop a strong romantic attraction to him, thus marking the beginning of her transition from villain to hero. She appears as Harry Osborn's Oscorp assistant in The Amazing Spider-Man 2, where she was portrayed by Felicity Jones. Personality Felicia Hardy is kind and means well as a person and she's always in the mood to have fun. Felicia uses her good wits to become a thief and steal various merchandise and jewelry because she loved the thrill and excitement. When she met Spider-Man she was at first against him for stopping her from achieving what she wants, but she fell in love with him for his brave and heroic moments and sense of justice. After joining Spider-Man Felicia decided she wouldn't steal anymore and would go on working as Spider-Mans partner and lover. While all was fine it wasn't until Peter introduced himself as Spider-Man in which Felicia took it hard and felt it wasn't right as she felt it took away the mystery and excitement of being Spider-Man. Although hurt Peter still carried on, eventually Felicia started appreciating him afterwards. After numerous battles and Spider-Man protecting Felicia, she felt like a burden to Peter and wanted to help in someway she wouldn't need protection by going to Kingpin. However it gave her bad luck powers which affected Spider-Man negatively causing her to be saddened, fortunately Spider-Man managed to free these powers with the help from Doctor Strange. After this Spider-Man and Black Cat's relationship remained strained but they eventually reconciled. Appearance Black Cat appears to be an attractive, tall woman with white hair and fair-skin. She wears a black-latex suit while under her alter-ego with white-fur around the top half of the suit. Biography Felicia Hardy first resolved to become Black Cat in an attempt to get vengeance on her former boyfriend for date-raping her. When he died in a drunk-driving accident before she could kill him, Black Cat instead elected to use her new talents to follow in her father's footsteps and become an expert cat burglar, also attempting to free him from prison. She is skilled at hand-to-hand combat and is extremely agile. Though Black Cat was originally a foe of Spider-Man, she eventually fell in love with him and became both his ally and for a time love interest, also helping him stop Doctor Octopus from destroying New York City and nearly paying for it with her life. Despite her being an anti-hero though, Felicia Hardy is also a criminal, and tends to not let Spider-Man's morals get in the way of what she wants, particularly post-''One More Day'' where she has resumed her thieving ways. Nevertheless, Black Cat eventually became more consistently heroic than villainous, settling into a Chaotic Neutral alignment. When the Superior Spider-Man wrapped her up during one of her thieving missions, it caused the authorities to catch her, making her lose everything she had stolen. Since then, she resented Spider-man, swearing vengeance on him. She even became a crime-lord now, making her Neutral Evil. After her escape from prison she made up an alliance with Electro, and the both of them began to attack Spider-Man and Silk. While Electro was captured Felicia continued rising up in the criminal underworld, the Spider-Woman eventually joined up with Black Cat to work under her. While a ruse on Cindy Moon's part under the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D Felicia did train the girl becoming a twisted mentor figure. Later on she would encounter Miles Morales, and she offered the newer Spider-Man the chance to work for her like Silk, but he quickly refused the offer attempting to take her back into prison. Ever since she's taken part in several criminal activities in the underworld involving heroes like Star-Lord and Patsy Walker. After working together with Spider-Man, the original Venom Eddie Brock and the new Anti-Venom (Flash Thompson) against the Maniac after he took control of her and her gang, Black Cat was able to end her feud with Spider-Man. Despite losing her gang, Brock was able to convince her to give up trying to be a crime boss, and instead return to being a vigilante. In other media ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' In The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Felicia Hardy makes an appearance as the assistant to Harry Osborn/Green Goblin. Felicia is not presented as a villainous person herself, but rather a punch-clock villain due to her employment with Oscorp. However, despite this, her actress considers her character a part of the darkside and the accomplice to the Green Goblin. She was portrayed by Felicity Jones. ''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' In Web of Shadows, Black Cat is again depicted as a villain. When Spider-Man first encounters her, she escapes into a building in an attempt to get away from him. A chase ensues, followed by a boss battle. After she's defeated, Spider-Man gets to chooses if he still loves Mary Jane or if he want to be with Black Cat. Either way, she then becomes an ally to the Black Suit Spider-Man. While the Symbiotes have taken over New York, Black Cat becomes an ally to help defeat them. However, she gets infected with one and fights Spider-Man with an army of Symbiotes. Spider-Man has to defeat the Symbiote Black Cat and the Symbiote army, while protecting MJ. After Black Cat is defeated, she lies on a roof injured. The player is given a choice of whether to take her back to SHIELD where she can be both safe and have her injuries taken care of, or infect her with a more stable symbiote. After that, Black Cat becomes incapacitated for the rest of the game. At the end of the game if the player chose for Spider-Man to be with Black Cat and chose to be evil, she rules an army of symbiotes by his side. If the player chose to be good, a sonic weapon developed by Tinkerer removes both Spider-Man's and Black Cat's symbiotes and Spider-Man ends up alone. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Black Cat appears as one of the main antagonists in this game Powers and Weaponry Black Cat's choices of weaponry include her claws and rope that reacts the same way as Spider-Man's webbing. She also has superpowers, notably spreading bad luck on her foes (including Spider-Man most likely) and has enhanced physical Strength, Speed, and Stamina. Her additional powers (though temporary) include the following whether as her regular black cat self, a clone, or even a symbiote monster: #Teleportation (Spider-Man: Edge of Time, The Amazing Spider-Man (VG)) #Self-Multiplier (Spider-Man: Edge of Time, Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) #Electrikenetic (The Amazing Spider-Man (VG)) External links Black Cat on Heroes Wiki Navigation pl:Czarny Kot (Marvel) Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Greedy Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Perverts Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protective Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Envious Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Legacy Category:Brutes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hypocrites Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadomasochists Category:Black Widows Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Grey Zone Category:Wolverine Villains